Loli & Kim: Ohana
by Gender-Reversal-Studios
Summary: A girl from the real world arrives in theirs, and turns the island upside-down with her eccentricity. New foes appear to challenge Loli and Kim, and it will take all of the ohana to bring peace to Kauai! Read, review, check it out this epic adventur
1. Prologue

_Attention world…Nikki Grey speaking._

_Yeah, things got weird for me last year. I was sent into a world that I thought only existed in a video game! But it was THERE that I learned of the existence of other worlds, even more fantastical than the one I'd been in!_

_I also learned powerful abilities, ones that were possibly within me all along, waiting to be let out when my inner hero was truly unleashed. Using these abilities, and the VFX powers of Mach Speed, Slow, Replay and Zoom, I was able to finally save Viewtiful Jen's world, Movieland, from destruction. Awesome, huh?_

_But my family doesn't remember what happened. Not even my sister. Only my friend Meg remembers, but she and I are not talking to others about it. Who'd believe us?_

_And for a while, I thought that what had happened to me had been just a dream. Something brought up from an overdosing of root beer, popcorn and Skittles. _

_But then THIS happened. _

_I was thrust into a brand new world._

_Into a brave new adventure. _

_I endured brave trials, saved an island, made a lot of friends, and found someone to call, with pride and love, my boyfriend. _

_I entered the world…of Loli and Kim. _

**LOLI AND KIM:**

**OHANA**

Inside a white house, watching the credits of a cartoon TV show named Loli and Kim, was a teenager with a light green "Spring Break" t-shirt who had on blue jeans and white sneakers. She had brown hair that was slightly curly and brushed back, its temperamental nature subdued with a little hair gel. This kid was Niccole Michelle Grey.

Nikki sat down on the couch, and turned off the TV after her show had finished. She sighed deeply, as the humidity of the house wafted around her, the smell of the wooden floor drifting up through her nostrils and perforating her very brain cells. Weather like this made you feel really "D-U-M-M." as some of Nikki's friends at school might say.

Which reminded her. "I've gotta call Meg up and tell her I want to talk to her about the warp engine." Meg had a plan to build the world's very first working warp engine and Nikki honestly believed that her friend could do it. She was very intelligent, even though Nikki sometimes wished that her friend would give it a rest sometimes with the Star Trek and Battlestar Galatica talk.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Man, it's so hot. How can it only be 80 degrees when it feels like a billion and two?"

She sighed and stood up, stretching.

It was June 22nd, 2003, and Niccole Michelle Grey was 14 years old. She was gonna be a freshman in high school next year, and as hundreds of adults said, "Thus begins the best years of your life".

"Bull!" Nikki always thought when she heard that piece of advice. "The best years of my life are gonna be spent at a desk, listening to old farts talk to me about multivariable calculus and the fifteenth symphony of so-and-so? HA!"

Naw, she'd take her time becoming an adult. She only had so much time to relax. Which is why she watched Loli and Kim.

The show was about a young Hawaiian boy and his "dog", who wasn't really a dog, but an illegal genetic experiment from outer space, created for total destruction and havoc. The boy was named Loli Pelekai, and the alien, koala-like dog, whose designation was experiment 626, was named "Kim". Originally Kim only hung around Loli because she was using him as a shield to keep her creator from getting at her, but Loli had taught her how to love and care for others and how to belong to a family…an _ohana._

_Ohana_ means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind…or forgotten. Nikki smiled every time she thought about that. A family that truly looks out for one another…she wished her sister would understand that lesson sooner or later. She loved her sister, but sometimes…MAN!

She wished she owned Loli and Kim. Too bad she didn't though. Christine Sanders and Jessica Winfield did, the lucky stiffs.

Nikki's parents had divorced, so she felt sorry for Loli, who had lost his parents in a car crash a while ago. He had had something good, and had lost it, like Nikki felt she had. She knew that she could never really "fix" the wound that the divorce had given her…but she could grit her teeth and move on with her life, looking for the good things that had come from the divorce. And Loli had found an angel from heaven, Kim, to help him sort through a tough time in his life. He was on the verge of being taken away by Social Services when Kim entered his life.

Nikki wondered what it would be like to lose Davie. She felt a chill go up her back. The willies. "Your soul is trying to escape because something disturbed it" as her stepdad Bob would say. She couldn't imagine life without Davie, or Mom, or Dad.

She couldn't imagine life without her best friend Meg either. Which reminded her…she'd have to call her friend up.

She wished that her v-watch would actually WORK. All it did was look really nice, which is why it was gathering dust on her desk. Did Meg have any watch-fixing experience? Couldn't hurt to ask. Her mom ran a hobby shop, fixing a watch _should_ be easier than fixing a ridiculously big toy battleship.

Nikki walked over to the phone and reached for it. Suddenly the power went out. Her dog, Jess, howled, sending a shiver up Nikki's spine. This was odd. Really random! The power out in the SUMMER? That only happens what, every couple dozen hundred years?

Nikki looked around, taking in the house now that it had no power. Then she saw something REALLY freaky. The tv…it…it was GLOWING! There was a strange little white dot in the middle of the screen…ooh, freaky!

Then Nikki heard a voice.

It couldn't be…but it was!

THE Voice. The omnipotent-sounding voice that had spoken to her in Jen's world!

"NIKKI…NIKKI…ARE YOU READY?"

"For what?"

"A BRAND NEW ADVENTURE. ANOTHER WORLD REQUIRES SAVING. ARE YOU READY? YOU MUST BE AS GENTLE AS AN OCEAN BREEZE BUT AS PASSIONATE AS A NATIVE WARRIOR."

"Ocean breeze? Native warrior? Am I being sent to an island?"

"YES. AND NOT JUST ANY ISLAND. IT'S HAWAII. THE ISLAND OF KAUAI."

"Wait…Kauai…that's the island Loli and Kim live on! Does…does that mean?"

"YES. YOU ARE GOING TO THEIR WORLD. APPOACH THE PORTAL IF YOU WISH TO GO ON THIS ADVENTURE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO OF COURSE."

"Hmm…"

Nikki was a curious girl, so who can guess what she did?

If you said "She went up to the TV", you're absolutely right. Everyone else has to stay after school and write "I would rather hang around the house on a lazy summer day" 500 times on the board.

Nikki walked up to the TV and put her pointer finger gently on the white dot on the TV. Suddenly she was sucked into the TV with a "PHWOOMP!" and she vanished from the house. Everything went dark around her…and then she found himself falling down, down, towards a bright light at the bottom of this seemingly-endless tunnel.

"NIKKI…YOU ARE GOING TO ENCOUNTER STRANGE CREATURES AND DANGEROUS VILLAINS…BUT YOU ARE NOT UNAIDED. YOU HAVE YOUR NATURAL ABILITES…AND **THIS**!"

A flash of light, which temporarily blinded him, and then Nikki saw that she had a watch on her right hand, a silver watch with a nice display screen that showed the time. It had many buttons on it. It reminded him of her v-watch.

"USE THIS WELL."

"Wait! Is there something _else_ I should know?"

"YOU NEED TO PROVE THAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF BEING A TRUE HERO. TRUE, YOU DEMONSTRATED GREAT BRAVERY IN VIEWTIFUL JEN'S WORLD, BUT THERE ARE OTHER QUALITIES BESIDES BRAVERY AND NOBILITY THAT A HERO MUST DEMONSTRATE. SHE MUST BE WILLING TO DO **ANYTHING** IN ORDER TO DO THE RIGHT THING. SO YOU WILL BE TESTED."

"How?"

The light was fast approaching…

"YOU WILL FIND OUT…"

It was almost upon her…

"BEWARE OF THE DARKNESS, BUT TRUST YOUR HEART. AND REMEMBER, YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU ARE CHOSEN! CONTINUE TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART AND DON'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN, NO MATTER HOW HARD IT MAY BE TO REMEMBER! THERE ARE OTHER ABILITIES WAITING FOR YOU WITHIN YOUR FAMILY, FIND THEM."

Everything went white…

"GOOD LUCK."

_**OPENING CREDITS**_

Camera cuts to Nikki Grey, wearing a blue Hawaiian t-shirt, white shorts, white sneakers and a necklace with a color-changing orb on the end. She's on the luau stage, and the only light that shines down is on her. You can't see anyone else really, except for outlines of the characters. Nikki has a regular guitar in her hands.

**BGM: Burning Love, by Wynonna Judd **

Nick strums a few notes.

"Nah. Maybe a…"

She grabs an electric guitar that's lying next to her and starts playing.

"Oh yeah! One, two, one-two-three-four!"

_Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising! _(Camera cuts to Loli and Kim, who smile broadly and wave at everyone cheerfully.)

_Higher and higher, it's burning through to my soooul! _(Camera cuts to Pleakley's lab. Pleakleu turns around and pulls his goggles off, smiling, and Jumba waves eagerly, not noticing that he's about to spill an explosive.)

_Baby, baby, baby, you gonna set me on fiiire… _(Camera cuts to Kai and Davie, who hug and grin at the camera.)

_My brain is flaming…and I don't know which way to gooo…yeaaah! _(Camera cuts to Nikki back on the stage, as she prepares to REALLY play her guitar.)

_Cuz your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir! You light my morning sky…with burnin' love! _(Nick plays her guitar like a pro as more lights come onto the stage, showing Loli and Kim. Lilo is in a hula skirt and he bows, and Kim is on the guitar, grinning.)

_Ooh, ooh, ooh…I feel my temperature rising! _(Camera cuts to Tugan's ship. Tugan is cleaning her plasma gun and 625 snacks on a sandwich. Tugan's gun suddenly explodes and 625 laughs to hard she spits out mayo.)

_Help me I'm flaming, I must be a hundred and nine…_(Camera then cuts to 621 and 627. 621, arms crossed, closes her eyes and recklessly grins. 627 gives a wild grin at the camera, and her extra head pops out, sticking her tongue out.)

_Burning, burning, burning, and nothing can cool me…_(Camera cuts to 421, who is bounding through the air after a butterfly, and 561, who is flying after her, barely tossing a glance at the camera.)

_I might just turn to smoke…but I feel fiiiiine…yeah! _(Camera cuts to Hamsterviel, who has her back turned. She quickly whips around, stretching out her cape with one arm, smiling evilly.)

_Cuz your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir! You light my morning sky…with burnin' love! _( Victor is now seen, and he and Loli dance. Kelly is also on the stage, she's got a guitar and is playing with Kim.

Now as the instrument part plays, we see four dramatic scenes.

The first is of Nikki, Loli and Kim all facing down Tugan, Kim jumping at her.

Secondly, 621, 627 and 561 are all standing together, doing different evil-looking poses.

Thirdly, Nikki and Hamsterviel are rolling around, fighting hard, fists flying.

Fourthly, a shadowy, Kim-like experiment stretches out her grasp across the sky as all of the other main characters all look up at the form, ready for a dramatic showdown.

_It's coming close…the flames are now licking my body…_(Camera cuts to a scene where Nikki is rushing through a burning house, desperately searching…)

_Won't you help me, I feel like I'm slipping awaaay…_(Camera cuts to 621, who's arms are pinwheeling as she falls back, towards the ocean and a watery grave…)

_It's hard to breathe…my chest is just a-heaving…_(Kim is raised into the air by 627's telekinesis, being choked as 627 laughs madly…)

_Lord have mercy, burning a hole in meeee! _(Camera cuts back to the stage. Nikki raises a hand up in the air and snaps her fingers. All of the lights come on.)

_Cuz your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir! You light my morning sky…with burnin' love! _(We now see that Jumba is on the bass guitar and Pleakley is on the drums. Kai is dancing with Victor and Loli, and Davie is doing her luau torch routine in tune to the music. In the background, 421 gives everyone a thumbs up as she stands by the sound system.)

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burnin' love…I'm just a hunka, hunka, burnin' love! _(Pleakley bangs hard on the drums, spinning the drumsticks in his hand occasionally. Jumba jams on the guitar, head banging.)

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burnin' love…I'm just a hunka, hunka, burnin' love! _(Loli, Victor and Kai all dance the hula while Nikki, Kim and Kelly jam on their guitars.)

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burnin' love…I'm just a hunka, hunka, burnin' love! _(Camera cuts to audience, filled up with townsfolk and experiments. In the front row is the reluctant Michael and his gang. Michael's gang are cheering, but Michael sulks…although his foot is going up and down to the music. Angela Bubbles and Mr. Hasagawa are also in the front row, along with the Grand Councilman, and they're cheering.)

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burnin' love…I'm just a hunka, hunka, burnin' love! _(Tugan and 625 are in the back, heads bouncing to the music. Hamsterviel, who's handcuffed, has her eyes closed and is tapping to the music. 561, 621 and 627 are also there in the back. 621 is smiling, foot tapping. 627 is clapping with all of her hands and 561 bobs her head to the music.)

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burnin'… luh-ooooove, ooohhhh-oohhhhh, aahhh-hahhh…yeaaahhhh… _

(Camera pans out to show the whole place, as the words "LOLI AND KIM THE SERIES" appear in their usual style. Loli and Kim poke their heads up from off screen, on the left and right side. They walk underneath the letters. Then Nikki drops down from the top and falls in between them, and all three smile and face the camera, Loli crossing his arms and smiling bravely, Kim grinning broadly and Nikki giving the "peace sign" with her right hand. Music finally comes to an end and all goes black.)

"Now that was cool."

"Yeah! Cool!"

"Cool? That was awesome! _Mahalo_, everyone!"

Everyone cheers.

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_Niccole Michelle Grey_

Nikki is the protagonist, the good guy, the teenage kid who's trying to do well…AND good…with her newly-discovered powers, simply trying to help others and doing the right thing. She's eccentric, slightly selfish, and the last best hope of the entire universe. She cares deeply about those she loves, and loves to write, draw and dream.


	2. Right Lesson, Wrong Time

**CHAPTER ONE**

RIGHT LESSON, WRONG TIME

Nikki rubbed her head.

She was somewhere strange…it was a cafeteria, she could tell from the smells, the sounds, and the vague shapes around her. It looked like there were several buffets around too. Everything was pretty blurry though. She rubbed her eyes, groaning.

She stood up, and blinked a few times, and her eyes became clear.

Oh dear.

"Oh." She said simply, as he looked into the eyes of hundreds of illegal genetic experiments.

Some with claws, some with tentacles, some with antennae, some with paws, some with hands, some with wings and some with strange, blob-like bodies. And all were looking at her, with a mixture of shock, anger…and interest.

"What the heck are you?" the nearest one said. Nikki turned to face it. It was a beetle-like experiment, with big black compound eyes, and a blue and purple striped body, with delicate wings. She was buzzing angrily. Next to her was a sexy-looking experiment with light-red fur, long, shoulder length hair-like antennae and beautiful black eyes that stared deep into your soul. He had red claws and was smiling, interested in this new thing that had appeared from a flash of light. The beetle experiment, who Nikki knew would later become Forget-Me-Not, was angry.

"You've got some nerve, weirdo! Just showing up in our cafeteria at lunch, the cheek!" said Forget-Me-Not. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I came here kinda by accident, so I'll just be going…"

"Give it back!" "No!" "I said, give it back!" "How about no?" "Give it back or I'll…" "You'll WHAT, loser?"

Nikki noticed that a hummingbird experiment with red wings and pink feathers was chasing after two experiments, one male and one female. The female one was hefty and strong, with a strange mechanical right arm that doubled as a plasma gun. The male had green fur, big blue eyes, and small antennae. He was also shorter than the female, who was pretty big. Nikki knew who they were. They would be later named Clyde and Bonnie, after the famous robbers. THIS Clyde and Bonnie could steal things without being caught. At all. Apparently though, their thieving powers didn't work on fellow experiments. They had made off with Hunkahunka's (The hummingbird's) lunch, by the looks of it, some kind of meaty casserole dish.

"It's not funny! I'm starving! You already stole three lunches!" "Well my buddy here's still hungry!" "Yeah! I'm still hungry!" The two experiments were running right her way…

Nikki rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what she had to do. She waited for Bonnie, who was holding onto the casserole dish to get close. Then she stepped to the side, sticking out her foot. Bonnie fell to the floor and the casserole flew into the air. Nikki caught it in her hands and walked over to Hunkahunka. "Here. Your lunch." Hunkahunka blinked. Nikki set the dish back down at Hunkahunka's table and smiled at the bird. "Enjoy." She said, curtsying slightly.

Nikki turned to leave, but something blocked his way. Another experiment, with purple skin, who had four muscular arms. She was squat, but very powerful-looking. Nikki knew she would later be called "Pound" by Loli. She cracked her huge knuckles and grinned meanly.

"You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, kid. And I could use a little practice beating stuff up!" Pound jumped into the air, aiming to bash Nikki's head in.

"Oh, really?" Nikki asked, grinning inwardly.

Nikki arched her left arm back.

"BLITZKREIG BOP!" Nikki shouted and then thrust forward, her left fist slamming into Pound's face. THWAM! Pound went flying through the air, breaking through a salad bar in the cafeteria. The experiments gasped. One of their best had just been beaten in one move!

Nikki did a little victory dance. "Yatto watashi, wa hakase!" Nikki said in Japanese. "Yahoo! I won!" The light-red male experiment grinned. "Kid's got moves." He said. Nikki blushed. "Aw, shucks, it's nothing really-"

"HEY!"

Nick turned around. Oh girl. The experiments all around her were looking quite angrily at her. "Uh…sorry?" Nikki said. "GET HER!" came the cry, and Nikki ran for the doors. "SorryI'll comebacklater,thankyou!" Nikki said as she burst through the doors and ran down a long hallway. She could hear shouts right behind her and looked around for something, ANYTHING, to hide in…

Meanwhile, not very far away…

"Experiment 625! Good, you have come."

"You wanted to see me, doc?"

"Yes. I have a mission for you."

"Oh, it must be important, then if you wanted to talk about it in person."

"Yes…very important. Have I ever told you about my school days?"

"No, I don't think you've told ANYONE about that."

"Back when I was in school, before I was with my partner and best friend, I had no friends. I was just a lonely boy who liked eating too less and solving advanced quadratic formulaic anomalies."

"But then you met your best friend?"

"Yes, who would later become my partner."

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yes. Now, our first order of business was to get back at the bullies who had been bothering us for so long. So we went to someone who knew how to get things…"

"Like what?"

"Like Fool's Snootonium. Is very much like snootonium, but is more sticky, and is worthless."

"I see. What was it for?"

"There was a big dance coming up. The dance floor was conveniently over an underground pool…"

"Ah…and that fake snootonium reacts with water, I remember reading that somewhere."

"Exactly. We poured it in. We waited for the dance…and when the jocks were on the dance floor we threw a switch and ha-ha-haaa! The dance floor went "whoosh", the jocks went "AAAA!" and they all fell in a 100-yard swimming pool filled to the brink with green, gloppy goo!

"I'll bet you had a real laugh, doc."

"Oh, we did. After that Rupy and I were friends for life. But the person who we GOT the fool's snootonium from became a hated enemy soon after…"

"What was her name?"

"His name was Rahary. She's E.G.O's latest evil genius, unfortunately, and she's building up a very impressive weapons laboratory in the Epsilon Sector…"

"Let me guess…it's an eyesore."

"Now why can't there be more experiments like you?"

"No problem, doc. I'll get rid of it."

"I have already downloaded the coordinates to your ship's computer. Good luck, experiment 625. Do not be doing anything rash."

"Hey, have I ever let you down?"

Back to Nikki…

Nikki ran down a hallway, and made a left turn. She ran down ANOTHER hallway…

And then she saw it. An experiment, sobbing horribly. Nikki was a sensitive guy, and she felt sorry for the poor thing. She walked over…

The experiment turned around. Nikki gasped. She looked so much like Kim, only she was green…and…

Her wrists had dried blood on them.

"Did…did you just try to slit your wrists?"

"He…he doesn't love me anymore…" The experiment sobbed.

SLAP! Nikki slapped her across the face. "That way is NEVER the right way! Don't EVER try to kill yourself ever again!" "All right." The experiment said, sniffling and wiping away tears. Nikki knelt down and gave her a hug. "You got any friends?" "I had a boy…but…" "I know. Any other friends?" "No…" "Well I'll be your first one!" Nikki said, standing up. She held her hand out. "Okay?" The experiment looked at Nikki's hand, and extended her own…

Suddenly Nikki heard the shouts of the experiments that were chasing her. "Uh oh." She said. She took off to the right, yelling back to the experiment. "I owe you a handshake!" The experiment blinked slowly. The mob then arrived on the scene, approaching her. "Hey, did you see a kid run by here?" Pound demanded. "Uh, she ran left." The experiment said. The mob took off. The experiment looked in the direction Nikki had run off in and smiled slowly.

A friend, huh…

Nikki saw it. A hallway leading to a huge hangar filled with spaceships. "Perfect!" Nikki said, making a quick right turn. "They'll never find me in here!" She ran down the hall, rushed up to the nearest spaceship and ran up it's loading ramp, which was conveniently down. She rushed inside, where strange machinery and unusual computers greeted her. But there wasn't any time to look at that, so Nikki jumped into a nearby closet, closed the door, and waited…

And waited…and waited…

And she began to feel very sleeeeepyyyy…

Soon she had fallen fast asleep, and because she was asleep, she never saw the lone, golden-furred experiment that walked onto the ship, starting it up and making it sail out into space, towards destinations unknown.

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_Wendy Pleakley_

An evil genius, sometimes called "idiot scientist", Pleakley graduated with the highest honors from Evil Genius University, soon becoming a member of E.G.O, the Evil Genius Organization, and rising through the ranks. While he was Head Scientist of the Galactic Federation, he began to work in secret on creating illegal experiments, and 626 is his most successful achievement yet. He has made 628 so far. Although he tries to ACT evil, he's really a nice guy underneath it all, and he deeply cares about his _ohana_.


	3. Experiment 625

**CHAPTER TWO**

EXPERIMENT 625

"ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZ-huh? Oh, man! I fell asleep! Crud!" Nikki stood up, and almost bonked her head on the ceiling of the closet. "I've got to learn to be more…wait…" She put her ear to the door of the closet and listened. Someone was humming to himself inside the ship…which was RUNNING!

"Aw crud." Nikki said.

The ship must have taken off. She was now probably in outer space. And worse still, there was probably a bloodthirsty experiment at the helm. Double crud.

Still, Nikki thought she MIGHT be able to win if she had the element of surprise. She reached for the door, and slowly opened it up. She looked around the corner, and saw a golden-furred experiment with antennae and four arms at the helm of the ship. She had impressive ears as well. Nikki slowly stepped out of the closet, but the minute she did and closed the door, the experiment spoke up.

"I knew SOMEONE was hiding in there. I was just waiting for you to come out."

"How did you know?"

"These big ears of mine are not just for decoration."

"Ah."

The experiment wheeled around and Nikki gasped. She recognized her, just barely, from the TV show!

It was experiment 625. She had beautiful golden fur, big, child-like black eyes, long antennae, huge ears, sharp claws and four muscular arms. She had a big smile too. She blinked slowly at Nikki and finally spoke. "What exactly are you?" he asked. If not for the Brooklyn accent, Nikki would have been almost unable to identify that this thing WAS experiment 625.

"I'm nobody important. But YOU'RE experiment 625, right?"

"Yeah…" 625 frowned. How did this kid know?…

"Where exactly are we going?" Nikki asked. "WE?" the experiment said, surprised. "I oughta fire you outta my airlock, kid!" "Sorry about sneaking onto your ship. I was trying to hide from your fellow experiments." "Yeah, yeah. Well you're here now…and I guess I could use some help…so here's the deal. Don't get in my way, and I won't rip your throat out, okay?" "Uh…sure…" 625 grinned. "Good. Now, I gotta get back to work! And DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. _Especially_ not that lever in the back."

Nikki looked to the back. There was an interesting red lever on the wall, which had a sign above it: "Advance Speed". "Whuzzat?" Nick asked. "That's the Advance Speed activator. It's a warp engine, designed to-" "Make you go REALLY fast in a short period of time?" "Basically." "Cool!" "I said don't touch it, alright! Oh, we're here! Planet Turo!"

Planet Turo looked like a lush, beautiful planet, with large oceans a huge continents, but there were also several dozen small islands all around the world, and strangely enough, the land was very green in several continents and on quite a few of the islands. "That planet's civilized, true, but it's got so many forests and jungles that it may as well not be in some cases. Can you believe they still worship a goddess down there?"

Nikki was silent.

"They don't even give her a name. They just call "Sude", which means "Goddess" in Turonian." "I see. Heh." "What's so funny?" "Even in outer space people still believe in Goddess. I wonder if I'll see _them_ up in Heaven too…" "What, don't tell me you buy into that Goddess crap?"

Nikki's right arm trembled slightly.

"Did…did you just say…"that Goddess crap"?...did you just…why did you just say that?"

625 snorted. "It's total crap, believing in Goddess. I was created by science, not by some higher power that I can't see. If I wanna see my creator, I walk down the hallway, take a right, take a left, and then knock on the door. There's no such thing as Goddess. People made her, not the other way around." "So you view your gifts as natural?"

"Duh, kid! These good looks, this strength…" "The ability to lift objects 3000 times your size." "Yeah. The ability to think faster than a supercomputer, the ability to endure the most deadliest or weapons…I'm invincible, kid! You could shoot me point blank and I wouldn't even get a burn mark." "I feel sorry for you." Nikki said, looking out the window at the beautiful planet and the shining stars that surrounded it.

625 spluttered out "Wha-what? The hell are you talkin' about, kid? Why are you feeling sorry for ME? I've got everything going for me! And I only care about two things…looking out for number one and enjoying myself!" "What about An-" Nick caught himself just in time. "What about 624?" "Oh…okay, I care about him too. A lot. He's wonderful…" 625's voice turned warm, and her eyes became moist as she thought about her beloved 624. "I love him. I love everything about him." "He's that nice, huh?" "Yeah, in fact, last night he and I did a little bit of antannaeing." "TMI! TOTAL TMI!" "Whuzzat mean?" "It means Too Much Information on my planet." "What's your planet?" "You'll find out…someday. Oh, where exactly are you landing?"

625 sighed, and pointed at a display screen on the controls. A little map popped up, showing a dense jungle, with a blip in the center. "That's it, kid. The laboratory that's gotta go. It belongs to an old rival of my creator." "Your dad, Dr. Wendy Pleakley?" "Yep…wait, "dad"? Well…yeah, I suppose he's my dad…whatever, kid. That laboratory, and everything in it, has to go. So…he sent me, his best creation, to destroy it."

Nikki sighed. "And how do you plan on doing that? You're tough, but you're still just one experiment!"

625 grinned, turning around. "Kid…I don't need ANY help doing this. I can do this on my own just fine. Watch…and learn. Oh, and when I tell you, jump." "Huh?" "From the ship. Okay? Grab one of those parachutes." "Uh…okay…"

Nikki was feeling pretty scared right now, but she grabbed a parachute pack that was hanging on the wall and strapped herself in. "Okay, I'm all good, but what about you?" "I'll be fine. Now…brace yourself! We're entering the atmosphere!"

Nikki nodded. The ship shook violently for a few minutes, and Nikki gripped a chair tightly. They passed through dense pinkish clouds…

Then emerged above a lush, beautiful jungle, with trees that reached to the heavens. About a few miles below and in front of them, there was a huge laboratory complex. 625 grinned. "This is gonna be good!" "Uh…are you gonna pull a "Dr. Strangelove?" "What's that?" "Dr. Strangelove is a movie from my planet." "A movie? Oh, yeah, we got those. What happens in it?" "Well a woman accidentally lands on top of a nuclear warhead in a plane and it falls down, down, with the girl whooping and hollering all the way as it lands on an enemy base." "A chick rides a nuke down through the sky?" "Yep." "Sounds like an interesting movie." "It's probably number #5 on the coolest ways to die." "Well no, I'm not gonna ride anything down…because I'm jumping from this ship." "Huh? Oh…OH. Oh, no!" "Oh, yeah!" 625 said, laughing.

The lab complex grew closer…grew closer…they were diving towards it at incredible speed…

"Okay, time to jump." "But if you crash that thing into the complex, you won't have a way to get back AND you'll hurt the people inside that thing!" "I can find another ride, kid…and as for the people inside, who cares?" With that, 625 wrenched the airlock open, and then jumped inside. Nikki heard a "YAHOOOO" as she went flying out of the ship, parachute cord pulled just at the right time. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Geez…now I gotta do the right thing…"

Nikki looked over at the controls.

"I don't know how to FLY this thing!" she thought. "I've GOTTA jump!...but…those people inside…"

Nikki looked at her feet. The lab complex was coming up faster all the time…

"I'm sorry." Nikki said softly, running to the airlock with her parachute. She jumped out of the ship and pulled the cord. A jerk, a brief shot of pain, and then she began floating down to the dense jungle below. She looked over at the lab complex and at 625, who was watching eagerly. The spaceship collided with the laboratory, and in a bright flash of light, much of it was levelled. Flames shot up from the wreckage, and smoke filled the air. Screams and moans of pain could be heard all through the jungle, sending several flying animals flying away, brushing by Nikki. 625 laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-haaa! Now THAT'S an explosion! I LOVE this job!"

Nikki made the sign of the cross with her right hand, a silent send-off for the souls that had just died. Slowly the two drifted down to the ground on their parachutes, finally landing in a grassy clearing a few hundred feet away from the wrecked lab. 625 took off her gear, as did Nikki, and the two walked towards the lab. "We need to make sure it's TOTALLY wrecked, and if it's not…we use their own weapons against them." "How?" "This laboratory complex has powerful nuclear weaponry in its basement level. The explosion didn't set off the nukes, but I can." "But…what about…" "Kid, stop caring, and keep walking."

Nikki bit her lip, angry at the cold way 625 was treating the aliens that worked at the complex. A few minutes later they'd arrived, and Nikki surveyed the damage, which was extremely intense. There were blackened, charred bodies all around. Nick tried hard not to look at them…

What really caught her eye were the aliens in the laboratory suits that were still alive, if just barely. They, like the guard aliens that were also scattered around and groaning, were reptilian in nature, with red skin. They resembled bipedal dinosaurs, and all of them looked in great pain. One was trying to stand up.

"Ugh…oh…my…my head…my baaaack…"

625 flexed her claws. "I hate it when they get back up. It's so annoying." Nikki looked at her, horrified. "You wouldn't…" "I would." 625 said, chuckling as she walked toward towards the aliens that were still alive. Nikki looked away and covered her ears, but she still could hear screams silenced, and the "SCHLUP" "SWPLORSH" sound of flesh and guts being torn apart violently. Finally 625 whistled. "Get over here, kid. The nuclear weapons cache these guys had is down there." Nikki walked past the fresh corpses, not looking at them…okay, failing to not look at them. She felt really sick. She walked up to a huge underground hangar that had been exposed in the crash…all around were littered pod-like nuclear weapons…but…

"They look scrapped." Nikki said.

"Ha!" she thought. As you'll say later…karma! Baaaad karma! Karma-karma-karma!

625 spat on the ground and swore. "Blitznack! Every single one is useless! They've all been rendered harmless. I came too late, too…wait…there's still one left…over there!" 625 pointed at a capsule-like pod in the back of the warehouse, which was glowing bright green. Nikki felt uneasy. "I don't think you should touch that…" "Kid, relax. I can handle it. I've been tested and tried by Pleakley over and over. I can handle a little radiation." "Well something…just…doesn't feel right about that thing…" "Chicken. I'LL get it."

625 hopped down into the hangar and ran over to the capsule, lifting it up. "Hee-yup!" she walked back over, jumped back up to Nikki, and then walked over to the centre of the lab's wreckage, putting it down. "There! Now I'll just call up another ship, and be outta here!" "Call up another ship?" "Yeah, I got one in reserve for all missions, just in case." 625 took something out of her mouth…a teeny, tiny, button-like machine. "I keep it in my molar." She said. "Classy, huh?" A small antenna sprung up from it, and it began beeping. "And now my ship will come soon." 625 said. "So we just kick back…" she leaned against the nuke, stretching out on the ground and relaxing. "And wait."

"It's not right to murder people." Nikki said under her breath. 625 heard it though, and she sighed. "You don't get it kid. This is war." "They were innocent people, and they didn't do anything to you." "You'll understand when you're older kid that those people had to die. Just wait." Nikki scowled, brow furrowed in righteous fury. Then she felt a terrible chill go up her spine. The willies! As her step-dad would put it, his soul was trying to escape because something had disturbed it.

Something wasn't right…

Then she realized what.

The nuke had a display screen on its back.

The display screen…was beeping…

"Hey, 625…"

"What now, kid?"

"Is the display screen supposed to be beeping?"

"Yeah, that's normal. It's flashing green, right?"

"Uh…no."

"No?"

"No, it's…it's red, and it's gonna go off! AAAA!"

625 froze instantly in total fear. She'd gone numb. The bomb was gonna go off? She had seconds to live? There was no way she could get to safety in time. The nuke began to beep rapidly, getting faster and faster every moment.

625 covered her eyes with her paws and crouched down, biting her lip. Then it happened.

She was suddenly picked up and pressed close to something warm and fairly firm. She looked up. The kid was looking down at her, grinning bravely.

"Hold on." The kid said. "I don't need your help!" 625 growled. "Why are you helping me anyway? Dumb kid!" She struggled and scratched, but the kid would not let go. "Why are you doing this?" The kid took off towards the jungle, still tightly gripping 625, who wouldn't stop squirming and scratching. The nuke was going to explode in seven…six…

"Because it's the right thing to do." Nikki said.

625 stopped moving and looked up at the kid, who just closed her eyes smiled down at the golden-furred experiment, showing all her teeth in a big, beaming grin.

Three…two…one…zero.

A bright flash of light. Intense, biting pain. 625's last thought was "I'm dead" before everything became erased from the area, as nothingness took over.

625 woke up in Dr. Wendy Pleakley's lab on the operating table. She stood up, moaning, in intense pain. "Whuh…whuh…what happened?" "I…I am so glad you are alive, 625." Said Pleakley, his voice cracked and barely audible. "I have been working through the night to save you…and it seems you will live." "What happened? What…my…my paws…my fur…"

Her fur was no longer golden, but more of an earthen yellow. Her paws, once with razor sharp claws, now were far less muscular, the claws no more than pointed nails now. A chilling feeling rose up in 625.

"What happened to me, doc?" Pleakley sighed and brushed back his antenna on his large round head. "I am afraid that the radiation affected you greatly, 625. You survived the blast…but the radiation poisoned you. I took off for Turo as soon as your signal cut off, and I brought you back here. I operated for a long time to keep you alive…and I am afraid that I had to amputate your extra arms, to stop the spread of infection. I had to change much of your body. Your ear, your muscles, your antennae even…all of those was affected by incredibly high levels of radiation that resulted from the explosion. It is miracle you are even speaking right now."

625 suddenly remembered. "The kid! There was a kid with me! She shielded me from the blast! Where is she? Doc, what happened? What else did you find besides me?" Pleakley looked down at the floor. "I am so very sorry, 625. There was nothing left after the explosion…and I could find no trace of any other being dead OR alive. You were the only thing within a 20 mile radius that wasn't obliterated. If this child did save you from the explosion…it means she perished in doing so."

625 was silent for a few minutes. Then she put her hands to her eyes. "Dumb kid…stupid, stupid kid…" a lone tear flowed down her cheeks, one for each eye. "Stupid kid…had to be noble, didn't you? Dumb kid, dumb…"

She could say no more. Pleakley gently lifted her off of the operating table, and onto the floor. 625 walked off, rubbing her eyes.

That dumb kid…

That dumb, stupid…

I didn't deserve it.

…thank you.

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_Experiment 625_

625 has all of Kim's powers. She is bulletproof, fireproof, can see in the dark, etc. However, she is also selfish, and becomes a lazy coward, eventually only caring about enjoying video games, television…and making sandwiches. She makes the best ones this side of the galaxy! She's kind of an anti-hero, and is always flip-flopping between good and evil.


	4. Let's Try That One More Time

**CHAPTER THREE**

LET'S TRY THAT ONE MORE TIME…

So…I'm dead.

Weird.

I feel…light. Very light. I could jump up and fly if I wanted to!

Hey…wait…what about my mission? I have to…

"ABOUT TIME YOU REMEMBERED."

Huh? What do you mean?

"YOU'VE BEEN FLOATING IN LIMBO FOR HOURS."

Limbo?

"YOU'RE IN THE ENDLESS ABYSS."

I didn't go to hell, did I?

"NO. YOU'RE JUST NOT MEANT TO GO ANYWHERE YET…EXCEPT TO KAUAI."

Oh, right! But wait…so…did I die?

"NO, ACTUALLY. YOU SURVIVED. BUT I MOVED YOU HERE."

How could I survive a nuclear explosion?

"YOU ALMOST DIDN'T. BUT LUCKILY YOUR NEW POWER SAVED YOU."

Huh?

"BEHOLD."

Suddenly Nikki seemed to open her eyes for the first time. It was white all around. There, in midair, was a floating dagger.

Is this a dagger I see before me?

"CUT THE SHAKESPEARE. TAKE THE DAGGER."

Okay. Now what?

"POKE YOUR FINGER."

Uh…okay…hey…the knife broke! How the heck…

"YOU ARE NOW CAPABLE OF ENDURING THE MOST DEADLIEST OF WOUNDS."

Wow! How'd that happen?

"YOU REACHED OUT WITH YOUR HEART, AND IT RESONATED WITH THE HEART THAT HELD THE POWER OF ENDURANCE."

Wait…you mean…because I saved 625's life, I was blessed with her power to take a licking and keep on kicking?

"BASICALLY."

Sweeeeet! Davie's gonna FREAK when I…wait…right, the mission! I have to go to Kauai!

"YES. BUT FIRST…YOU NEED TO BLEND IN A BIT MORE…"

Nick suddenly felt…smaller…shorter…

"YOU ARE NOW 10."

Nick looked down at her legs, feet and hands. They were all smaller, her skin less worn. She was ten again, although still taller than most kids her age were.

"Cool!" She said, her voice returned once again to its youthful, light-toned soprano self.

NOW…GO!"

Suddenly Nikki was falling…falling…falling…down towards a beautiful little island in the pacific. She hollered as she fell down, but it was a good holler, and if she had a cowboy hat, she would wave it in the air as she went down.

"THIS…IS…AWEEEESOOOOOME!"

The voice smiled to itself.

"Good luck…you'll need it."

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_The Voice_

The Voice is an omnipotent power (presumably) who has decided that Nick is destined for great things. REALLY great things. It's hard to tell what type of person "Voicey's" voice belongs to, for The Voice sounds ageless, with a touch of humor. However, it does seem to be masculine…but is it really a guy speaking, or a girl that sounds like one? Or is The Voice even humanlike at all? All that's known is that it cares about people, and enjoys seeing good deeds done.


	5. Loli and Kim

**CHAPTER FOUR**

LOLI AND KIM

A recently-turned-10-year-old Hawaiian boy with short black hair in a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it and blue shorts ran down the sidewalk, his dog close behind him. However this dog was not a dog. It was an illegal genetic experiment, experiment 626…renamed "Kim" by its best friend and owner, Loli Pelekai.

Kim looked like a koala in many aspects. Long, big ears, a big nose, sharp claws…but she had orange skin. She had dark orange markings on his back, and retractable antennae. She had spikes on her back that also were retracted into her body, as well as extra arms that were currently hidden. She had big black eyes, and a big smile. Currently she and Loli were on a big mission…tracking down Cannonball, a "cousin" of Kim's, and a fellow experiment.

Oh, I almost forgot. You're probably wondering how the two met. It was pretty simple.

Dr. Wendy Pleakley, Kim's creator, had been found guilty of illegal genetic experimentation, and had been locked up. The evidence used against him? His own experiment, Kim. Kim had managed to escape custody, though, and had fled through space to Earth (by accident) and had landed right on Kauai.

The Galactic Federation had offered Pleakley his freedom in exchange for Kim's capture. He said yes, but since someone needed to keep him under control, the Grand Councilman of the Galactic Federation assigned Agent Jumba, an "expert" on Earth, to go with him to capture Kim.

Kim realized pretty quickly that if she didn't want to get captured, she needed cover. Enter Loli, a lonely, eccentric little Hawaiian boy whose parents had died in a car crash a few years ago. He and his brother Kai went to the pound to get a puppy…and guess who was at the pound, disguised as one?

Kim was therefore adopted, and although at first she only considered Loli to be a human shield, she soon began to care for him, and to think of him as family. As _ohana_.

But just when things were looking up, Pleakley and Jumba decided to use more drastic measures. (They had been fired, and now Pleakley could do things HIS way). This meant that Loli was no longer someone Kim could hide behind. Worse still, Captain Tugan of the Galactic Federation, (whom Kim had escaped FROM) went to Earth to capture Kim herself.

What happened was this: Loli's house blew up, Kim revealed herself to be an alien, and both Loli AND Kim got captured by Tugan, who didn't care one ounce about the little boy's safety. Kim escaped again, but Loli didn't. Kaii went looking for Loli, and found Kim, who was quickly captured by Jumba and Pleakley. Just before they took her away, Kim suddenly said one word to a grief-stricken Kai…_ohana_. Everyone was stunned.

"_Ohana _means family. Family means…"

"Nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten. Yeah…"

Kim then asked Pleakley to help rescue Loli. Pleakley agreed. (Kim is VERY persuasive.) The rescue worked, and Loli was saved…then the Grand Councilman and a whole lot of troops showed up, to do what Pleakley and Jumba and Tugan couldn't: capture Kim. But although the Grand Councilman WANTED to let Kim stay with her new _ohana_, rules were rules.

But wait! Just in time, Loli pulled out the adoption papers that signified that he was Kim's legal owner. If they took Kim away, they were stealing, and, as Loli's social worker Angela Bubbles put it, "Aliens are all about rules". So Kim was allowed to stay, and Loli's family, the caretakers of Kim, were from then on under official protection of the Galactic Federation.

Happy ending right? Everything works out! Jumba and Pleakley stayed on Earth to become "Aunt" Jumba and "Uncle" Pleakley, and Loli had a new friend. Yeah, a happy ending.

But Kim became lonely, because she felt all alone in the universe. No brothers or sisters. Even Loli, who lost his parents, had a big brother.

But guess what…Kim DID have family. She was experiment 626, remember? Pleakley had made 626 illegal genetic experiments, and were keeping the others locked away in a special pod container.

Enter Tugan, now under the pay of an evil madman named Jacky von Hamsterivel, who (until she supposedly died) was Pleakley's old partner, and who had PAID Pleakley for the experiments. Tugan kidnapped Pleakley and Hamsterviel demanded ALL of the experiments in exchange for Pleakley's freedom. Long story short…the experiments got set loose. 623 experiment pods (Two experiments, one named Electra and one known as 625 had been freed earlier) fell to Hawaii, all able to be activated with just a single drop of water.

But the prospect of living on an island filled with deadly and evil experiments didn't scare Loli and Kim. They volunteered to find every single one and to find their "one true place", turning them from bad to good. To call it a daunting challenge wouldn't do any justice. Nevertheless, Loli's confidence was high. "It'll be like an Easter egg hunt." He had said. And so Loli and KIm now regularly saved Hawaii and probably the whole world every single week! Luckily Loli and Kim were very good at finding things, and although Tugan was still looking for the pods for Dr. Hamsterviel, Kim could always kick her butt.

Sure Tugan has more combat experience, was trained in intergalactic martial arts, and is a crack shot…but Kim is just faster, tougher and stronger than her. AND she's smarter. Kim can think faster than a supercomputer, is bulletproof and fireproof, can lift objects 3000 times her size and can see in infrared, and ultraviolet light. Pretty tough little chick, huh?

One problem…she can't swim. Her molecular density is just too great. AND she has extremely sensitive eardrums.

Loli himself is pretty clever, and is very good at bringing out the best in people. He's great at photography too, and is an excellent swimmer. Unfortunately he's not even 10 years old, in fact he's only 9.

Without each other, the two of them would NEVER be able to capture as many experiments as they do. They need each other. It's a nice feeling, being needed.

And as of right now, the two were running after a pink-furred experiment with a HUGE butt and stubby fingers. Her name was Cannonball, and she was an expert at making huge, planet-destroying waves. She'd been rehabilitated to now make awesome waves at the beach, but recently rehabilitated experiments had been acting up again, and now Loli and Kim had to capture them all over again. They were hot on her bouncing trail, as she bounded up and down, sending mailboxes, cars and bystanders flying into the air with every might bounce on her huge butt.

Following close behind was a bipedal humanoid with a whale-like face and sky-blue eyes, fingering a plasma pistol and wearing a black battle shirt with black shorts. She had elephant-like feet, and strong muscles. She was carrying a clear, glass-like capsule on her back. Following behind him in a leisurely stroll was experiment 625, her "partner" who did little more than make affectionate comments and hang out around Tugan's ship. However, she happened to make incredibly wonderful sandwiches. She was currently stuffing her face with a chicken parmesan sandwich with some light garlic dressing, and had another sandwich in her hands, a 12-inch ham sandwich with extra American cheese.

"Mmphh…grhmppphg…mpfhhugh…gulp! Man, that hits the spot!" "Will you quit eating those sandwiches and help me?" "You're a big girl now, Tugan. You don't need MY help!" "It would still be greatly APPRECIATED!" "Well I'll keep that in mind…hey, the deli's got salami on rye sandwiches, look! Hey, wait for me!"

Loli huffed and puffed as he ran after Cannonball, Kim right behind. "Of all the days for us to not bring the Dune Buggy, huh Kim?" "Ih." Said Kim. "We'd better hurry, Cannonball's headed for the beach!" "Ih!" Kim suddenly bolted ahead and jumped on top of a moped that was parked by a bench. She hotwired it in a couple of seconds. "Zzz-zzz! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" "Hey, get off my bike, you…whatever you are!" Loli hopped on the moped and put the helmet that had been left on the bike. Kim grinned and started the engine. "Sorry, we'll bring it right back!" shouted Loli as the moped took off. The woman who owned it groaned. "_Oe_! Just what I need…"

At that moment, Tugan came running by. "What the? Who the heck are you?" Tugan frowned down at the human, annoyed that Loli and his "abomination" had gotten away. "None of your business, human!" she snapped. "Do you have a vehicle I could commandeer?" "Well I've got my motorcycle inside my shop, but I don't think you'd fit on it…" "Give it to me." "Okay, you can rent it. Twenty bucks an hour." "TWENTY DOLLARS? Why you-ergh! Oh…fine." Tugan rifled through her pockets and pulled out a crumpled twenty. The woman took it. "Thanks. I'll bring it out. Hey, how come you're so tall?"

Tugan stammered. "Uh-I-um-I-er…that is to say…er…I…I'm Samoan." "Oh." Said the woman, who went inside the shop to get Tugan the motorcycle. Tugan groaned and sat down on the bench nearby. "I can't get a break today…625, what do you think you're doing?" "I'm just getting a salami sandwich!" "You just had two!" "Want I should get you something?" "…egg salad. Lightly toasted." "You got it, boss!"

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_Loli Pelekai_

When he was just five years old, Loli Pelekai lost his parents in a terrible car accident. He eventually became very eccentric, and kept driving his "friends" away. It wasn't until Kim came that he truly found a friend who accepted him for who he was, and he's gotten a little more social-conscious. A little. He's talented at photography, has seen TONS of sci-fi and horror movies, and is very good at bringing out the good in others.

_Kim, Experiment 626_

Kim can lift objects 3000 times her size, is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can see in the dark, and can think faster than a supercomputer. She's basically a perfect killing machine…but finding Loli helped her realize that her one true place was with people who loved her, not hurting others. She's still learning English, and manners, but don't be fooled by her sometimes wild nature…she's a nice girl, really! Just keep her away from coffee.

_Tugan, Former Captain of the Galactic Federation Armada_

Tugan used to be a captain of the Galactic Federation Armada, but she was humiliated and then beaten by Loli and Kim, and was fired for her negligence. Then she went to work for an intergalactic villain known as Hamsterviel, and has been working for her ever since. There are signs that she'd rather be spending her days surfing or as a cop than as an evil henchman, but she's stuck in her job. She's had a bad childhood too.


	6. An Unusual Start to the Day

**CHAPTER FIVE**

AN UNUSUAL START TO THE DAY

**3:00 at night, about 8 hours ago, at the Pelekai household…**

"ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"You're snoring again."

"I am not snoring. ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Yes you are!"

"Nonsense! Your in need of a hearing check. ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Now you'd better cut it out, or…or…"

"ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Or…or I'll tell!"

"Oh, am SO scared. Ha! ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Oh, you just wait until I learn a yoga technique that'll teach me how to kick butt!"

**About four hours later…**

"Breakfast, everyone! Come and get it!"

A young Hawaiian man with black hair and dark brown eyes set down a few plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. Some guava juice was set out as well. Loli and Kim were the first ones down, scarfing down their breakfast at top speed.

"Guys, not so fast!" the young man, Kai Pelekai, said. He was Loli's brother. "You'll get-" "Hic! Hic-hic-hic-hic-hic-hic-hiccup!"

"Hiccups."

"Hic-hic!"

Pleakley sat down, with Jumba right behind. He saw Stitch hiccupping madly and chuckled. "Heh-heh…is very funny, seeing 626 stricken with these "hiccups" you speak of. Although are merely result of too much air being forced into body, it is still interesting to observe." Dr. Wendy Pleakley swallowed a piece of bacon and started chewing. . (The name "Wendy" on his planet means "Brave warrior".) "Well how does one CURE them?" asked Former Galactic Federation Agent Jumba Jookiba. "Are the hiccups contagious?" "Of course not." Said Kai rolling his eyes. "Just get Kim to drink some water." "From the far side of the glass!" said Loli, handing Kim a glass of water. "Thanks." Said Kim. "Hic-hic-hic!"

"Right, the far si-huh?"

SPLOSH!

"LOLI! KIM! There's water all over the floor!" "Sorry…oh, look, time to go catch those experiments! ByeKaitalktoyoulaterseeya!" "Bye-bye!" said Kim, hiccupping once before running out the door with Loli. Kai rubbed his head. "Aw…aspirin, where's the aspirin again?"

Pleakley had three legs, and a single eye. His hands had three elongated fingers, and he had a small antenna on his head. His skin was yellowish green, and he had two purple tongues. He took a swig of guava juice and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing. He posed as Loli's uncle.

Jumba he was almost bald, with three black hairs on his ovalish head. His body was mostly purple, with dark pink skin on his chest and stomach, and under his arms. He had four eyes, two main ones and two smaller ones. He was quite hefty, but also very strong and durable. He posed as Loli's aunt, and as a result, was frequently wearing dresses and wigs. He was feeling very happy today…he'd ordered something very special in the mail.

But both Jumba and Pleakley had been a little bit weirded out by a strange dream.

Their dreams had been exactly the same, which only added to the weirdness. It had started out simply: both were facing a mirror. Then they saw a human girl appear in the mirror, a boy they'd never seen before. She had slightly curly hair, a "Spring Break" t-shirt, hazel eyes, white sneakers and jeans on, and she was looking right at them. The eyes seemed to peer into their souls.

Then a voice had spoken. An ageless voice.

"THE CHOSEN COMES. CAN YOU TRUST YOUR HEART?"

"What?" both had said.

"CAN YOU TRUST YOUR HEART?"

"It was hard for me to do so at first, but with _ohana_'s help, I am trusting my heart." Said Jumba.

"Well…yeah! I usually do, why not this time!"

"GOOD. BE PREPARED. WHEN THE CHOSEN ARRIVES, HE BRINGS BOTH HOPE AND DANGER, BOTH HAPPINESS AND TRIALS. STAY STRONG AND TRUST YOUR HEART."

Then they'd woken up, and had immediately said "Woah!". Jumba had looked down from his bunk bed at Pleakley below. "I had the WEIRDEST dream!" "You were dreaming unusual dreams as well?" "What did you dream?" "An ageless voice spoke to me about…" "About trusting your heart?" "Yes! You too?" "Yeah!" "Did you see a girl in a mirror?" "Yeah!" "Hmm…am wondering what this is meaning…"

Soon they would find out just what it meant. They would get their socks knocked off. But first things first.

"Have some coffee, Pleakley."

"Bleaugh! Not a chance. I am disgusted with coffee. Tastes like mud."

"It's what ALL human adults drink in the mornings!"

"I would rather have a…what is word? Oh, yes. Soda."

"Adults do NOT drink soda in the morning! Not normal ones!"

"Kai, where do we keep the soda?"

"Kim drank it all last night."

"Ahh…no wonder she kept bouncing off the walls."

"Oh, that reminds me, when are you gonna be able to fix the window?"

"Uh…I will get to work on it right after I check mail on my computer."

"Just don't put it off, Pleakley."

Pleakley nodded and stood up, heading back for his room. Then he noticed that Jumba was doing a very unusual pose on top of his chair. "What exactly are you doing?" "Yoga, remember? Is VERY relaxing! It releases my inner spirit and soothes my soul!" "Can it conjure up something good to drink?" "I dunno, I've only seen about six episodes of "Yoga and You". I'll be letting you know if I come across anything." "Fine, fine."

Pleakley rolled his eye. "Silly Jumba." "I heard that!" Pleakley laughed and ran up the stairs, as Jumba stuck his tongue out and attempted another complex yoga position. Unfortunately…

"Uh…Kai…"

"Yes, Jumba?"

"Um…I think I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I can't…ergh! Pull my leg out, and my arm's kind of…ow-OW! Help!"

"Jumba, I have to get to work in ten minutes! Can't you do your yoga in the afternoon?" "But the morning rays of sunlight are perfecting for enlightening my spiritual being!" "That's it! No more yoga for you! From now on, you're gonna be helping me with the housework in the morning instead of being glued to the boob tube!" "But Kai, my soul hasn't reached nirvana yet!" "No buts! Now untie yourself and help me with the mopping!"

**WHO ARE YOU? CHARACTER BIOS!**

_Jumba Jookiba_

Commonly called Jumba, he used to be an agent of the Galactic Alliance, but was left on Earth, a planet that he's dedicated a lot of his life to studying…though he doesn't know that much, really. He's learning though, and he's a really nice…if not neat-freaky…person. He refers to Stitch sometimes as "a little monster" and enjoys watching daytime TV and is a sucker for passing fads.

_Kai Pelekai_

It was hard for Kai to lose his parents, and it's even harder for him to have to work through the grief and take care of his little brother. Nani's level-headed and often a voice of reason, but he's got his own doubts that he never lets show…except with his unofficial girlfriend, Davie Kawena. He cooks a lot of healthy food, and knows martial arts…AND is a good hula dancer.


	7. The Girl From the Sky

**CHAPTER SIX**

THE GIRL FROM THE SKY

At the beach, people were enjoying a nice, quiet Saturday in December, spending what would normally be a chilly morning out on the beach. Kids played in the sand, senior citizens sat back on towels and got suntans, hormone-addled teenagers ran through the surf with their girl and boyfriends, and everyone just generally had a good time.

Then someone noticed something weird.

A little kid was the first to see it. The toddler looked up at the sky and said, for all to hear, "Daddy, look! The kid's falling down!" "Well, accidents happen, honey." said the dad, who was reading "The National Enquirer" article "Elvidor in love triangle with Barty Streisand and Bigfoot". "No, she's falling up THERE." Said the kiddy, who was standing up in her yellow swimsuit shorts and pointing at the sky. The dad, wanting to get back to his article, decided to give it a quick look…

And he screamed as he saw a 10-year old kid fall through the air, heading towards the ocean. Everyone turned to look at him. "AAAA! AAAA! AAAAA!" the man kept screaming, pointing at the falling girl. Everyone saw the girl falling and several screams went out. The lifeguard was stunned. How the heck? No planes were flying over the island! What was going on?

At that moment, Cannonball bounded onto the beach, with Loli and Kim, on mounted moped, right behind. The rouge experiment giggled, and bounded up towards the ocean, going high into the air…and seeing the girl fall down towards the ocean. She stopped bouncing, and sat there on her butt, mesmerized by the sight. Kim stopped the moped and ran up to her, with Loli right behind. "Cousin not going cause-huh?" Kim saw the kid, gasping. "Eee!" she said, putting her clawed hands up to her mouth in shock. Loli gasped as he saw the girl falling. "Kim, why's she falling down through the air?" "Don't know." "I gotta help her, Kim!" "I'll help!" "You can't swim, remember?" "Yeah, yeah…" "Stay here." Loli took off his shirt and shorts and ran towards the ocean in his swim trunks, which he had been keeping under his clothes (he had planned to go surfing with Kim later) and ran for the ocean.

Meanwhile Nikki plummeted through the air, fully aware that she was in incredible danger. A million thoughts could have been going through her head. All that she was thinking was this:

I wonder…

How big a wave will I make?

The answer was this: A HUGE wave. The minute she hit the water a huge, 50-foot wave rose from the water, heading for the beach. People screamed and ran. The lifeguard grabbed onto a child who had fallen and was bawling and lifted her up, carrying her towards her fleeing father. Kim gulped. Loli kept running for the ocean, desperately trying to reach the kid. Tugan and 625 had just arrived, and 625 had a salami sandwich in her hands. Tugan looked at the approaching wave.

"Oh my." was all the former captain could get out, and then the wave hit.

Luckily nobody was hurt. Kim coughed and spluttered as she stood up, shaking off all the water she could. Cannonball was now in a palm tree, blinking slowly, stunned by the force of the wave that had carried her up there. 625 was on her knees, bawling, hands stretched out to the sky as if asking Goddess for some favor. The salami sandwich had fallen to the ground, and was now covered in sand, seaweed, shells and seawater. Kim growled and stepped towards 625, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Duh-duh-don't hit me! I'm-I'm in muh-mourning! Oh, baby…why? WHY!" shouted 625 to the sky. Tugan looked down at her mouth, where a fish was stuck, flapping its tail around and hitting her cheeks, stinging them. She spat it out, and it flopped on the beach, back into the ocean.

Loli swam towards the girl, who was now floating in the ocean. He swam right up to her, and gasped…

She was unharmed. Not bleeding. Not sore.

"Oh boy…feelin' dizzy here…"

Just a little dizzy!

"Wow." Loli said, mouth agape. Nikki looked at him, and saw Loli Pelekai, up close and in person, for the first time.

"Wow." She said.

The two stared at each other for a while. Then Nikki got upright and took a deep breath. "Well…that was unexpected." "Uh…how exactly did you survive that?" "I can take a licking and keep on kicking." "But how?" "Well, I'm not completely sure. Uh, do you mind if we continue this conversation on the shore?" "Oh, right! Sure! But what's your name?"

Nikki extended her wet hand. "I'm Niccole Michelle Grey, but call me Nikki. You're Loli Pelekai, right?" "Uh…yeah…" said Loli as he shook hands. "How did you know?" "It's an interesting story, but I'll tell you everything on the shore." Nikki swam towards shore in a freestyle stroke, and Loli swam right after her.

Kim watched Nikki approach in total amazement. Who WAS this kid from the sky?

Both girl and boy stepped onto the beach, and Nikki shook off as much water from her shirt as she could. She extended her hand towards Stitch. "Hey there. I'm Niccole Michelle Grey, but call me Nikki. You're Kim, right? Experiment 626?"

Kim had ALMOST taken Nikki's hand, but when she heard the words "Experiment 626" she immediately withdrew it, growling at Nikki. Loli gasped. 625 looked up, away from her sandwich, and gasped at the sight of Nikki. Tugan blinked slowly, and Cannonball hopped down from the tree.

"Wait…how do you her name?"

"I know a lot of things. I'll start at the beginning…"

"You're…you're the kid! You're younger, but I still can tell that…but…tt…it can't be you! You can't still be _alive_!"

Now this REALLY got Kim worried. Her cousin KNEW who the kid was? What was going on here?

Tugan rubbed his head. She wasn't sure what to do. Then she remembered Cannonball, who was still up in the tree. "Ah ha!" she said, pulling out her blaster and arming it with a net capsule. "I've got you, you little trog!" she aimed it at Cannonball, who quivered in fear. Then…

THWHACK!

Tugan was sent flying through the air, and she landed in a sand castle, groaning. Kim grinned and put down the lifeguard chair that she had used. "Yu poorma dissy!" She said, sticking her tongue out at Tugan. "Hey, my father is a _saint_!" shouted Tugan. 625 kept staring at Nikki. "How…how did you survive? I thought…that…that…" "Well what can I say? I'm tough. I owe it to you, 625." "What?" "You miserable abomination! You're finished!" Tugan stood back up, growling angrily. Nikki looked over at Loli. "Loli, I'll go get Cannonball down. You and Kim can handle the big dummy, right?" "Yeah." "Okay, it's a plan!"

Kim jumped on Tugan and began punching her. The two went down in the sand, and Tugan found herself being lifted up…up…and then thrown into the ocean. Kim clapped her hands free of sand and grinned again. "Mine." She said. "Yeah, that was very nice." Said Loli. Tugan spluttered as she dog-paddled away. "I'll be back, trogs!" 625 finally stopped staring and decided to get outta there before Kim went after her. She ran back into the forest, and Tugan soon followed after swimming up to the shore a few hundred feet AWAY from the freaky orange alien.

Meanwhile, Nikki climbed up the tree towards Cannonball, though she wasn't too good a climber, and she kept slipping, which made Cannonball chortle with laughter. "Ha-ha! Laugh it up! So funny I forgot to laugh! Now come on down, and stop being evil!" Cannonball stuck her tongue out. "Hey!" Nikki said. Then she had an idea. She got down from the tree and gave it a hard kick.

Cannonball fell down…down…right on Nikki, who collapsed to the ground. She was now staring at a purple-skinned bear's huge derriere. The song "I like big butts and I cannot lie" came to mind. "Get off!" Nikki hollered, shoving Cannonball off. The experiment sniggered. "Yeah, real funny, wise…huh?"

Nikki suddenly noticed something very weird…her hands were glowing a brown aura!

"Weiiiird." He said. Cannonball hopped over, looking at her hands and poking them. "Hey, quit it." Nikki said. Cannonball stopped, pouting. "Now, are you gonna keep being evil, or are you going to play nice again?" Cannonball stuck her tongue out, and started hopping towards the water…but Nikki grabbed her and pulled her back. "Okay, that's it. I'm gonna kick your butt!" "Wait! Don't! Don't kick her butt!" Loli ran up to Nikki. "She's not really bad!" "Look, I know she's not really bad, but she's being a very bad girl!"

Kim walked over to Cannonball and looked her over. "Hmm…" "Well, we'd better get her to Pleakley." Said Loli. "ERGH! She's heavy! Hey Kim, do you think you can carry your cousin?" "Yes." "Good." Kim picked up her cousin, who kept squirming around. Kim barked out something and Cannonball stopped, pouting. "What did she just say?" Nikki asked Loli. "She said "Quit it or else!". "Ah. Well then let's get going to your house!" Nikki said cheerily. She walked off into town, heading for the road that led to Loli's house. Loli put her hands on his hips and frowned. "Who is this kid? How does she know about you Kim, and where's she even _from_?" "I don't know." Said Kim


	8. Just Who IS this Kid?

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

JUST WHO _IS_ THIS KID?

"Cannot be! Is being simply impossible!" "It's…it's the kid from our dreams!" "Huh? You guys dreamed about me? Cool." "Woah, woah, hold on, hold on! Loli, Kim, you two mean to tell me that this kid fell from the sky?" "Yep!" "Yes!" "Uh huh! I guess I'm really lucky that the ocean broke my fall, ha ha ha!" "Ugh…as if my life wasn't hectic enough…now kids are falling from the sky!" "Hey, if you're lucky, maybe it'll start raining women!"

Kai blinked…then chuckled. "Heh. Funny. Um…anyway…what's your name?" Nikki drew herself to full height and said, with pride, "I'm Niccole Michelle Grey from New England, and I'm a superhero!"

Silence.

Then…

"A…a superhero?" said Nani. Loli broke into a huge grin. "Cooool! She's a superhero! No wonder she didn't get hurt from the fall!" Pleakley rubbed his round chin. "So…you have incredible powers?" "Yep! You should have seen me back in Viewtiful Jen's world, when I was Dynamic Nikki! I really kicked butt!" "Oh really? Wait…who is this Jen and why is she…uh…what is term?" "Viewtiful." "Interesting name." "Yeah, it is. See, I'm from another world, and one day I was watching this movie based on the video game Viewtiful Jen with my family at the theatre when all of a sudden-"

Jumba gasped. Pleakley took a step back, and Kim suddenly growled. "You…you are a fellow alien?" Pleakley asked. Nikki shook her head. "No, no, I'm from Earth. Just a different one. As I was saying, I was watching the Viewtiful Jen movie when all of a sudden the movie's villains burst out of the screen and kidnap my family and my best friend Meg! So I ran after them into the silver screen, and there I encountered Viewtiful Jen and her friends, who gave me a v-watch that granted me incredible powers! I used them to get my family and Meg back and to save all of Movieland, and the whole world, from a really dangerous supervillain! Pretty cool, huh?"

Everyone slowly nodded. They were entranced by the storytelling power Nikki had.

"But I didn't just have v-watch powers. See, the villain behind the whole kidnapping crushed my v-watch, and I was pretty powerless. Then, wouldn't you know, the villains I'd all beaten and my allies in Movieland showed up and roused my fighting spirit with a song, and then it happened! Through the will of those around me, through my passionate heart, a miracle took place…I unlocked my hidden powers, and I totally kicked the bad guy's butt! AND I got my v-watch back! Once I'd won though, this omnipotent voice spoke up, and it said that I had to leave...or stay there in Movieland forever. I chose to leave, because I although it was really, REALLY fun being a superhero...my family needed me, and Movieland already had great superheroes. But now I'm here, in another so-called fantasy world, probably because your world needs serious saving!"

Pleakley's mouth was wide open in a gape. Jumba blinked slowly, and Kim scratched her head, mystified by everything. Loli let out a long whistle, and Kai just stood there, looking at Nikki.

"Catching flies, Jumba?" Nick wisecracked. Jumba shut his mouth.

"Wait…" Kai finally said. "You said "fantasy worlds". What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, where I come from, the Earth I'm from, you guys are all characters made by Disney. You first appeared in the movie "Loli and Kim", then in "Kim! The Movie" and then in "Loli and Kim, the Series". In the first movie, Loli and Kim meet for the first time, and at the end Kim gets to stay on Earth with her _ohana_. In the second movie, Kim's cousins get released over Hawaii, and Loli and Kim volunteer to find them all. It's like an easter egg hunt for you, right?" Loli nodded slowly. Pleakley's mouth was so wide you could fit a watermelon in it. "In the series, you and Kim continue to look for the experiments and are always trying to find their one true place. You're always having adventures together while searching for them. I've seen all the movies and I watch the series, so I know a lot."

"So…we're not real where you come from?" "Yeah, technically. People just think you're not real, but Jen and the others know that they really exist." "Explain the logic underlying your conclusion." said Pleakley, who was shaking a bit.

"Pinch yourself." Nikki said simply.

Kim however, beat Pleakley to it.

_"OW!"_

"Hee-hee-hee."

"See? You're here, in the flesh, aren't you? Which means you exist. That's good enough for Goddess and it's good enough for me, just like it was good enough for Jen and the others. Just because you're in another plane of existence doesn't mean you don't exist at all."

Plekaley sat down in a chair, wiping his sweaty brow. "I…I am needing some time to think…" Jumba took Nikki's arm . "While Pleakley's thinking and all that, how about I show you around the house?" "Well, okay!" Nikki and Jumba walked off, leaving the rest in the living room. Finally Loli spoke up. "Told you she's cool! And since she doesn't have a place to stay…" "Loli, I'd like her to have somewhere to stay too, but…I don't think it's legal…" "Legal schmegal!" said Loli. Pleakley rocked back and forth in the chair, thinking. "Hmm…hmm…is interesting how she survived fall…" "Yeah, and I saw something weird when she touched Cannonball!" "What did you see, Loli?" "Her hand started glowing funny…glowing brown, I think."

Pleakley's eye widened. "Glowing a brown aura? Her hand? You are sure?" "Yep." "Very intriguing." Pleakley said, rubbing his chin. Then came a roar from outside. "Come out right now, trogs! We end this today!" Then came a curt reply from Nikki. "Oh, will you just get lost, you big dummy!" "What the? Oh, no, don't tell me…Tugan come to our house to get back at Kim?" "Or maybe she is after the girl." "Her name is NIKKI." said Loli, stomping on the ground. Kim walked to the door and opened it up, looking outside. Sure enough, Tugan was there, angrily shaking her fist at Nikki, who was sticking her head out of a bedroom window. Jumba was cowering behind Nikki, and 625 was staring right at Nikki, as if seeing more than just a girl.

"Where are the little abominations?"

Nikki stuck her tongue out. "Go boil your head! Kim is my friend!"

"I said, where are they? Answer me!"

"I am! Your father was a hamster, and your mother smelt of _elderberries_!"

Loli laughed. "She's funny." He said. "Hey, that line is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Kai thought. "But isn't she a bit too young for it?"

"Stop insulting me!"

"No. Now go away, or I will taunt you a second time!"

"All right, you asked for this!"

Gantu went for her gun. Nikki's eyes widened. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into her head. She squirmed out the window. Jumba tried to pull her back, but too late! She jumped off the windowsill, heading for Tugan. Kim gasped. The kid was crazy! Everyone ran outside to see what was going to happen and were astonished to find that Nikki was actually on Tugan's face, punching her over and over.

"Looks like you've got something on your face, "captain"…MY FISTS!"

"GET OFF!"

"Kiyaaaah!"

"Get off my face!"

"Okay."

"Get off my back!"

"Make up your mind!" Nikki said, sniggering.

"I said get off!"

Finally Nikki was pulled off, and she swung her fists in vain at the air, while Tugan chuckled. "Not so tough now, are you, you little earthworm!" "No…but SHE is." Nikki said, pointing at the ground. Tugan looked down.

Nothing. She looked up…

She was now on her hand. "Stupidhead." She said, jumping into the air. "Have a taste of THIS!"

Her entire body became encased in a glowing aura of brown, and Nikki crouched and stretched her arms across her chest as she plummeted towards Tugan, who was in shock. "What the-?" "GAIA CRUSH!" Nikki screamed. She slammed into the ground right in front of Tugan, which sent out shockwaves that hit Tugan, sending her flying into the jungle. 625 jumped away just in time.

"How…how did you do that, kid?" 625 asked. Nikki shrugged as she stood up. "I dunno. Just came to mind." Tugan groaned from inside the jungle. "My baaaaack…I'll…I'll get you for this…625, we're going. NOW." 625 looked at the jungle, then at Nikki, and then ran off to go join Tugan. Nikki sighed and plopped down on the ground. "Boy, I'm tired." She said. "Doing that is gonna take some getting used to."

Everyone stared at Nikki, completely amazed at what had just happened. Loli looked at Kai. "Please can't she stay?" Kai went inside. "I'm calling Angela." He said. "You know…something tells me that she's not an ordinary Earthling." Jumba said. "I have a hunch that for once in your life you are right." Pleakley said. "Yeah, I'm…**hey**!"


End file.
